The Chain Around My Heart
by amethystblossom
Summary: Yuki and Zero have been childhood friends. So when Zero does something completely unexpected, Yuki starts to question the foundation of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1**- Love For A Vampire

I stared towards the front of the class, not even trying to understand the lesson the teacher was attempting to drill into our heads. I knew that if I did try to understand what the man with the balding head was saying I was the one who was going to pull my hair out. My mind drifted and as it always did, rested on Kaname. I'd seen him this morning before coming to class. I had woken up after only a few hours of sleep because of my disciplinary commitee duties and realized I had forgotten to report to the chairman about the two girls Zero and I had found trying to sneak in through to the night class dormitories. When I reached his office, I opened the door to find Kaname standing opposite the chairman. My heart stopped beating and my breathing hitched, the normal symptoms my body took when Kaname was around, I had discovered. To hide my obvious surprise and discomfort I smiled at him.

'Good morning Kaname.'

Then he smiled at me and I couldn t help but stare. This was the smile that had my heart beat race faster than I knew it could, that had me thinking time had stopped, that had me thinking about him late at night.

'Good morning Yuki.'

It's refreshing to see you so early. I blushed, my cheeks turning red and my face heating up. It was no wonder I loved him. He made me feel special, giving me extra attention and treating me with delicacy, unlike a certain partner I know. His eyes sparked and his smile widened slightly at my blush. I turn to the chairman and greet him, telling him about the incident last night. They both listen intently as if I m letting on a secret when I m just telling them another story about the raging hormones of teenage girls. When I m done the chairman nods at me.

'Thank you Yuki, I'll take care of those trouble makers. You get to class now.'

I nodded to him and bowed to Kaname, exiting the room before I do something stupid, but as fate would have it, I couldn t go 5 minutes without embarrassing myself and just as I was leaving I banged my head against the door. Laugh if you want, I would. Kaname took a concerned step towards me while the chairman literally jumped from his seat asking if I was okay. I just smiled, feeling my face redden and told them I was okay. I ran out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. I let out a long sigh as my mind comes back to the now. The teacher hadn't stopped talking and I could see a vein pop in his forehead as he tries to explain his lesson to a student at the front of the class. I look out the window, my eyes drooping slightly. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, or the night before that and before that because of my disciplinary duties. I rest my chin against my palms, my elbows on the table. Yori was taking notes beside me and so were the other students. I catch a red bird take flight against the blue sky. I wanted to see Kaname, just a glimpse would be enough. I mentally slapped myself. You may want to see Kaname but he doesn't want to see you. I'm just a child to him, his is another world from mine. I'm like a lost puppy to him. It won't be long before he tires of me. My heart clenched and I let out another sigh. Love was hard.

'You breath like that one more time, everyone's gonna think your going into labour.'

I turned around to glare at my childhood friend, Zero Kiryuu. He sat behind me with his cheek resting against the palm of his hand. His eyes didn't raise to meet mine. I huffed at him. I knew he wouldn't be taking notes, he never took notes. Too smart for that, unlike me, who was just too lazy. I made sure the teacher wasn't looking when I spoke to him.

'You know very well that was a sigh Zero.'

He raises his eyes to meet mine finally.

'And what were you sighing about?'

Images of Kaname come to mind and I find myself blushing. Zero catches my heated face before I turn around and start writing gibberish into my notebook.

'None of your concern,' I whisper to him, inclining my face only slightly so he can't see it. '

I think you should focus your attention on the lesson rather than your Kaname Kuran.'

I turn my head to him so fast I got whiplash. 'How did-'

I realize too late that my voice was so loud that the whole class was suddenly silenced. I turn to the teacher, hoping he had ignored or didn't hear. But he did and the vein in his head grew even bigger.

'Cross, do you have something to share with the class?'

I shook my head, tongue-tied. Zero was so going to pay for this. I buried my face in my book, burning with embarrassment. I heard Zero chuckle lowly but stopped when the teacher gave him a glare.

'Well since you all have time for fun, I assume you understand the lesson perfectly. There will be a test on this tomorrow and whoever fails will have to do all the questions 10 times in detention.'

I could just imagine the teacher dropping to the floor because of a heart-attack. Just as he finished his speech, the bell rang, dissolving the students protests and groans. I grab my bag and turn to glare at Zero, but found him already moving to the door. I let out a frustrated groan. He was still gonna get it.

* * *

><p>I arrive outside the night class gate just in time. The girls were practically twitching with anticipation, waiting for the beautiful boys of the night class to come out. I blow my whistle and force some space between the two classes while Zero stood in front of the crazier fan-girl bunch, his very presence ruining any hopes for interaction. The gates open and the girls move out of the way. They knew there was something extra-ordinary with the night-class, their instincts told them to run, but it was a vampires natural predatorial instinct to attract its prey, so the girls flocked around them. I spot Kaname in the crowd of white uniforms. My eyes linger on his for a second too long. Kaname suddenly raises his eyes to mine making my heart skip a beat. I look away quickly, blushinhg and my eyes meet Zero's. Had he been watching me? My face heats up even more and with a quivering voice I tell all the girls to return to their dorms.<p>

When the night class enter the building and disappear from view the excitement dwindles and the girls start returning to their dorms. I let out a huff. I was tired, I can't remember the last time I had a good nights sleep. I rubbed my eyes to waken me up slightly when I felt someone behind me. I turn to find Zero, his eyes on me. I was sure he saw the blood-shot in the whites of my eyes and the bags under them. How in the world had I appeared in front of Kaname like this?

'I'll patrol outside, you go inside and check if everything's as it should be.'

I nod without arguing. It took a longer time to patrol outside and I started to wonder if he had purposefully given me this task because he was worried about me. I felt myself smile slightly as I remembered the worry in his eyes as he saw my sleep-deprived body. Zero rarely showed any emotions, but when he did I felt my body react in strange ways. Like when he smiles. Zero never smiles, but when he does I always felt my heartbeat quicken and I can't help but stare at him. This was a boy who had lost his entire family and bitten by a vampire in a span of a few hours and he had the most beautiful smile. I turned around, heading to the building. I suddenly stopped walking, my memory hitting me. We had a test tomorrow and I knew nada about it.

'Zero!' I say loudly, turning. He was already walking to the right of the building. When he heard me call he turned slightly. I joined my hands together and bow my head slightly in his direction.

'Can you please tutor me so I pass the test tomorrow.' He looks at me, hesitating. I knew he would say no, he didn t need to study, he probably already memorized the lesson.

'Please,' I beg, looking at him, my eyes wide, my lips jutting out in a pout in what I hoped was a puppy dog look. Zero stared and then sighed.

'Fine.' I smiled at him, his eyes never leaving mine.

'Thank you Zero.' I turn, running towards the building. 'I'll meet you in the chairman quarters in 2 hours.'

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I have returned (dogde tomatoes) i just missed you guys too much xc. A****nyways this is a new story line, not a one shot, let me know what you think.** **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2- **Empty Dialogue

I bring everything I need to study for the test to the chairmans quarters as well as my pajamas. Seeing as the lesson would take a while for me to understand I decided to just sleep there, in one of the extra rooms. Zero wasn't here yet. I place the books on the table, deciding to take a shower and change first. I go to the bathroom and take a shower with hot water, my senses revive and my muscles relax somewhat and I feel a little more energetic. When I return to the living room with my night dress on Zero is already sitting on the kotatsu. I greet him and sit beside him.

'What is it you don't understand?' Zero asks me. Though he sounded impatient I knew he was just wanted to help me get over it just as much as I did. When it came to studying I was a lost cause, rarely did I get the right answer and understood something completely. I turn to him and shake my head.

'Nothing.'

His eyes bore into mine. 'Nothing.'

'Nothing.'

'You can't be that much of an idiot,' he says opening the book. I narrow my eyes at him.

'I don't even know which subject we have a test on.' In an instinctive attempt to prove him wrong I had made myself look stupid. He rolled his eyes while sighing and mumbles something that sounded like 'idiot' under his breath. I decide to ignore it.

'It was Algebra and we were learning about angles.'

This information came into one ear and out the next. I stare at him, he stared back. He knew the capacity of my brain and I was somewhat thankful.

'It's math. Numbers. 1-2-3.'

I roll my eyes. 'Thanks for narrowing that down for me, Einstein.'

We start the lesson and it turns out to be even more confusing then I anticipated. He explains the lesson to me three times, repeating everything over and over so I stuff everything into my head. He then makes me memorize the formulas and shows me examples. I attempt one and get it wrong. He tells me to do it again and moves closer beside me. He sits a few inches behind me and I feel the heat from his body hitting mine in waves. I feel my heartbeat quicken slightly. What was that? This was Zero. Focus, Yuki. But I found it hard to when I felt his constant breathing against my ear and my hair. I shivered slightly and I think he noticed but I bent down to my work so he didn't say anything. I try to focus on my problem, if I got this right he would move away, if he moved away my heartbeat would go back to normal. This uncomfortable feeling was strange to me. I wanted him to move but I liked the closeness of his body.

'That's wrong,' I hear him say and he leans forward, his chin a few inches above my shoulder, his chest touching my arms slightly and my back. I freeze. I had never actually seen Zero in that kind of light but it suddenly occurred to me that Zero was a man. With his large, muscular body pressed lightly against mine I wondered to myself; how long ago had Zero turned into a man? He moves away and I look at what he has corrected. Darn, it's the simple things that can easily go wrong in a math problem. I try it again in another page, concentrating hard and wracking my brain in order to get it right.

'I did it,' I nearly squeal when I finish the question and get the same answer as Zero had on the other page. I felt a cool feeling go through me, I felt like a genius in that second. My confidence suddenly boosted. I turn my head to him and nearly jump, his face is only a few inches from mine. If I had even been half-an-inch closer, my lips would have met his. I was about to turn around or get up or move away or… anything when I suddenly caught hold of his eyes. They were staring into mine and I didn't have the strength to look away. My thoughts were shattering and my mind melting into mush. The way he looked at me…it was like he… but that was impossible. He couldn't. his amethyst eyes were soft and they glittered slightly, they were serious as they looked into my chocolate orbs.

Ever so gently, he leans foreword, closing his eyes and kisses my lips. I am frozen under him. He was kissing me. Zero Kiryuu. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. But my body had a mind of it's own and as his soft lips moulded into mine, my heartbeat quickened and all my nerve endings focused on where his lips met mine so basically I couldn't care less about the world and my entire being was focused on the boy I grew up with, kissing me. A few seconds felt like forever, and he suddenly pulled away. The silence was deafening as we looked into each others eyes. Trying to decipher what the other was thining. I didn't know what to do. What did this mean? His eyes flashed with some emotion and before I could catch it he got up from his position. I couldn't talk as he walked to where he had taken his jacket off. My body was shaking in confusion and something else. Some other emotion I couldn't understand. I felt the door open and I whip my head around.

'Zero!' I say, without thinking. Even though the last incident had occurred I had to think about his feeling. I didn't know what he was thinking and I just wanted him to look me in the eye and tell me. But he didn't turn around, he stood with his hands on the doorknob, I notice the slight tremor in his arms.

'Finish the practice questions Yuki.'

I flinch. He was angry, the very sound of his voice had confirmed it. He was angry at me, but why? What had I done? I hear the door close and my mind tell me a little too late that Zero's gone. I bring my finger up to trace my lips, where Zero's had touched. They tingled in a pleasant way and I suddenly imagined what it would feel like to have him touch me, to kiss me harder, with more passion and what if I had kissed him back? A heavy feeling settles in my stomach. I felt the guilt and yearning. But why? I had never felt like this with Kaname. With him it was okay to just admire him from afar, being near him had me stiff and uncomfortable. With Zero I wanted to run my hands through his hair, his chest, his entire body. I wanted him to kiss me with as much passion as he could muster. I felt a hot sensation settle at the pit of my stomach. What was wrong with me? Not a few hours ago, I couldn't think of Zero as anything more than a brother and now I want him to come back here and make out with me. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and look down at my papers and books. I couldn't concentrate after something like that. I lay my head down on the table, my eyes closing with heavy lids. Just before I fell into unconsciousness, the kiss we had shared came to mind and I found my heart beating faster than it ever had for a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**- Screaming Symphony

The test was over and I had done what I could. I was happy with the results and hoped to at least have passed for Zero's sake.

Zero.

It was a wonder I was able to concentrate with the kiss roaming around and round in my head. I hadn't seen him in the morning, even though I breathed a sigh of relief I still felt disappointed. I decided I had to talk to him, to not ignore him, not completely. I couldn't face him, but thinking about him made my insides mush together and my face heat up like an oven. It shouldn't be that way though. I felt so confused.

He had come in late to class, 10 minutes in the test and when I had looked up from the paper our eyes met. There was the same flash I had seen in his eyes last night but before I could look deeper into it, he looked away. I had to take a minute and calm my heart. It was going crazy. I couldn't do this, I couldn't feel this way. I had to talk to him and needed him to explain himself, otherwise this reaction would occur every time he was near me. Instead of sitting behind me like he normally does, he took a seat on the other side of the room. Again, the disappointing feeling filled me but I ignored it. It was better to concentrate on the test rather than him. But even so, I could feel his presence on the other side of the room. That's where my mind was, on him. I willed my head not to turn so I could look at him. It would look stupid on my part to get caught staring. Ugh, this was so frustrating. My mind just couldn t think of anything else other than Zero. Why? Because of the kiss? But why did he even do that? You don't just kiss someone out of the blue. Was there was underline meaning I was missing? Zero had always been like a brother to me.

Was that true?

The only reason Zero was like a brother to me was because I had labelled that as our relationship. Nothing more nothing less. So, if there was a possibility of liking him more than just a friend My face burned up. I shook my head, I would ponder over this when I finished this damn test.

* * *

><p>Zero left after the test before anyone was finished. When the last bell rang for the end of school I left the classroom to start my disciplinary duties. Unfortunately, when I got outside Zero wasn't there. I had to tame all the frantic and screaming girls on my own and my anger was starting to boil. Where was he? Why was he avoiding me? Just before I asked him these questions I was gonna give him a piece of my mind about his responsibilities as a disciplinary committee.<p>

'Hello, Yuki.'

I jumped slightly. Kaname stood behind me, catching me off guard. It surprised me to find that I hadn't been able to think Kaname at all today. I smile as I feel the familiar rushing of heat to my face and the slight increase of my heartbeat. I smile at him in an attempt to redeem my actions.

'Hello Kaname,' I say, proud that my voice came out normal and strong.

'I don t see Kiryuu here,' he says, looking around the grounds. The memory of yesterday rushed into my head before I could stop myself, I feet my heart skip then struggle to keep beating. Kaname stares at me, his eyebrows narrowing. He heard that. My breathing slowed and I struggled to keep a normal face.

'Y-yeah. I don t know where he is,' I stammer, avoiding his hard gaze by looking around. There were only a few day class girls left hoping to catch a glimpse of Kaname, the rest of the night class had gone inside the building. The sky was growing darker and the air started to get chilly. I shivered slightly.

'I hope your feeling well. Your injury that day seemed quite painful.'

I shook my head, embarrassed that he had remembered the incident of me hitting the door.

'I'm fine. Hardly a scratch.'

He nods, his eyes stare into mine. I couldn't help but compare his eyes with Zero's. While his were melting chocolate brown, Zero's were the color of amethyst gemstones. Kaname's eyes were always clouded, as if he had a secret he had to hide, and though they were gentle as they regarded me there was also a slight mischievous streak to them. Zero s eyes were blank, never allowing any emotions to show. Not only his eyes but his face as well, he liked to make fun of me and took pleasure in tormenting me. He was rude, arrogant, moody, inconsiderate but there were moments when I caught him staring at me with a gleam in his eyes that made my heart stop beating, when he would say something that would brighten my day, when he would do something because he was worried about me. Nobody knew me better than he did and nobody would put up with me the way he did.

Kaname raised a hand to my forehead and brushed my hair to the side, tracing the slight bump on my forehead because of the door from yesterday. I found my heart to have kept its normal pace rather than thumping and jumping like it usually did. Though his actions didn't stop a blush from entering my cheeks.

'Kuran, class is starting.' I whip my head back to the voice. It was Zero, standing a few feet away giving Kaname the usual death glare, but there was something more there today. An even scarier look that made goose-bumps rise on my arms. Kaname pulls his hands away. Zero s eyes flicker to mine for a second and I see the glare recede slightly, just as quickly he looks back at Kaname.

'I'll see you later Yuki,' I hear Kaname say.

When I turn to him, his back is already towards me, walking towards the building. When he disappears I take a deep breath I had been holding. It was only Zero and I now. I turn to him, my heart thumping and my hands shaking, I grip the hem of my shirt to steady them. Zero looks at me as I stand there, I turn my face away slightly, remembering the kiss. I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask him about it. The questions were there in my head, but my mouth couldn't work them into reality.

"Where have you been?" I ask, breaking the silence. I could cut the tension in the air with a knife. He shrugs, not giving me a reply. The moon hangs low in the sky and the air is chilly. I shiver and wrap my hands around myself. I open my mouth to ask Zero where he's patrolling tonight when I find him standing in front of me. I almost gasp at his proximity. I didn't even see him move. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around me. I reach up to grab the edges so it doesn't fall off and try to find out what he's thinking by staring at his face for any signs of emotion. It's blank, as usual, a poker face. But there's a glint of worry in his eyes as well as something else, a smoldering look that makes his eyes appear glazed. He stands close to me and suddenly I'm not cold anymore. My heart beat quickens and I feel slightly light-headed.

'Why did you kiss me Zero?'

I didn t even realize I had said it until the words were out of my mouth. But I wasn't backing down now, I needed the answer and he couldn t avoid it any longer. His eyes smoulder and gleam as he stares into mine. He moves foreward, pulling me foreward with the neckline of his jacket which was around my neck. I thought he was going to kiss me again, my heart jumped and my breath caught. His face was only a few millimeters away, but instead of kissing me, he rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes. He was so close, his body emenated heat and I swallowed it. He breathes in deeply, his eyes closed. I knew Zero to have a large personal space and this was one of the rare times I was close to him, to actually study at how handsome he was. But then, almost roughly he pulls away. His hands gripping my shoulders. He lets me go and takes a few steps back and looks away. My mind blanked at the sudden turn of events. Silence stretched out between us as I struggled to understand if what had just happened _had_ actually happened.

"I didn't mean to kiss you"

"W-what?" my voice cracks and I curse myself of the effect he had on me.

"I was tired, I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know why I did it."

My eyebrows unconsciously knit together in a frown at the all the excuses he was comming up with. This made life easier for me. I was in love with Kaname, it would complicate things if I started reacting to Zero. But still... why did I feel like this then? Like my chest hurt, just by taking a breath it hurt more than anything. My ears screeched in silence and my insides started to feel slightly numb.

What did you expect Yuki? That he would actually like you? That he would ever feel anything for you? My nose twitched sharply, a sure sign of the tears about to come but I looked away from him and tried to keep my tears at bay.

"Okay," I say, glad my voice didn t crack this time but it came out a little more then a whisper, though I'm sure he heard me. "It was a mistake. Of course you weren't thinking straight. Who would with someone like me?"

I look back at him, his eyes are on me now and I see the frown there, the sadness before he transforms it into worry as he looks at me.

"Yuki-"

"Sorry, It s nothing."

Stupid Yuki, I shouldn't have said that. I knew better than anyone how worried he gets when I talk like that. I walk to him and hand him his coat.

"You're cold-" he starts to say but I shake my head.

"I'm heading back inside. I'm too tired to do anything today." He stares at me for a few seconds and then nods. I walk around him and head back to my dorm. The pain in my heart stretching until it consumes my entire body. Why am I feeling so depressed? I should be content that the misunderstanding is cleared. I head to the dorm bath, take off my clothes and enter the shower. My lips start to tingle as the hot water cascades down my body. They tingle where he kissed me. I want to do it again. With him and only him. I had imagined kissing Kaname numerous times, but I never imagined that a kiss could ever feel this good. I close my eyes enjoying the sensation on my lips. I wish he had meant it. I wish he had kissed me tonight. I wish he was the one I loved. My eyes shoot open and I shake my head. What was I thinking? Kaname was the one I loved, he had saved my life and I had thought about nothing but him for the past 10 years. That s right, that kiss didn t mean anything. I would forget about it. But as I walked back to my room and lay under my covers, I asked myself if I really could forget?

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep well that night. Which is saying something because I don't sleep well any night because of my duties. But that night, I was tossing and turning in bed waking up to every little noise and resorting to counting sheep. But still, I lay awake. It was almost dawn when I actually did fall asleep and wake up a few hours later. Yori and I were at the cafeteria now, I was eating like a pig to make up for my lack of energy.<p>

"Yuki, slow down," says Yori, "your going to choke on something." I took her advice, smiling at her. She smiles back and her eyes travel to someone behind me. I turn to find Zero. My heart skips a beat but I do the best I can to hide any kind of emotion from my face in that second. He seems fine, a frown reflected on his face as usual but other than that, there's nothing different about him. Then why does he look so different? Why does his hair appear more soft today, why is his skin more translucent, and why are his eyes more beautiful then ever I've seen them? I look to Yori to see if she noticed any of this but her face remains neutral and soft as it always does. Am I the only one who noticed this? Embarrassed, I look around the cafeteria to see if people were looking at him. Nobody. What is wrong with me?

"Good morning, kiryuu- kun," says Yori, smiling slightly as Zero takes a seat beside me. He mumbles a hello and throws me a glance before folding his arms on the table and resting his head down on them, sleeping. Of course he would be normal with me. He had told me clearly yesterday that the kiss had been a mistake. I was the only one with the erratic heartbeat at the moment with the closeness of his body. My body prickled with nerves as the heat from his body hit me in waves. My hands started to tremble. He started to lift his head. Damn. I couldn t let him see me like this. Not when I'm so aware of him. How would I look to him? How would I talk to him? I get up abruptly. The chair screeching at my outburst. Both Yori and Zero stare at me. I smile as calmly as I could, my face directed to Yori.

"I'll see you in class."

Before either of them can say anything I grab my tray and throw the remains in the garbage before leaving the room, the entire time, feeling a pair of eyes boring on my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4- **Blind Solitude**

The day passes with me trying to stay out of Zero' way. I was making a fool out of myself, I know he noticed when I would suddenly dissapear or purposefully avoid him like the plague. Zero may not express his own feelings but he was always perfectly in-tune with the feelings of others. And my feeling were a mess. Towards the end of the day, I started to realize how ridiculous I looked. Zero was obviosly not affected by what happened, so why was I the only one reacting like this? So, as the time for duties drew near, I decided that I had to act like nothing had happened between us. Act the way he was acting. As if that kiss had never happened. That it had been a dream. At the thought, there was suddenly a slight sting in my heart but I ignored it. Focusing on my duties. I see Zero there and he turns to look at me, his eyes wary and cautioned. I smile at him. Normal Yuki. His eyes widen slightly and I turn away, going back to do what I came here for. Okay, so that wasn't so bad, I could do this.

As Kaname came out the door all my worries left my body and everything started making sense. Of course these feeling for Zero weren t love, I told myself. It just confused me. He didn t mean it, I didn t mean it. Kaneme looked at my direction and smiled at me. My face heated and I smiled back, this is what I was supposed to feel. My body just humming in pleasure by the sheer sight of him.

When the night class were in the building and the day class had gone to their dormitory's I approached Zero. _Like nothing happened Yuki,_ I told myself.

"Where do we patrol first?" I ask, proud that I sounded normal. After seeing Kaname, this felt like normal. His eyes traveled over my face.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, why wouldn t I be?"

He stares at me for a few seconds, I keep my eyes on his. His amethyst eyes land on my lips and I feel my heart skip a beat. No, that wasn t supposed to happen. I feel the edges of my lips twitch slightly and I try my hardest to keep my smile in place. His eyes return to mine, a small and almost invisible pink tinge covers his upper cheeks. He turns away and I try to calm my beating heart as I follow him.

* * *

><p>Time passes at the academy and before I know it, the effect that Zero had over my heart had all but vanished. Partly due to the fact that I started to focus most of my thoughts and attention on Kaname. Though there were times when I would look at Zero to see him already staring at me, when my heart would beat loudly in my ear, my stomach would drop and my face would heat up like a volcano. But these occurances were rare now and things were back to normal between us. As normal as they could be. Snow started to fall, a blanket of white over the academy. Winter break would be here soon and student were getting ready to leave for their homes. It was on one of the last nights before winter break started that I found myself sitting on the roof of one of the academy buildings, staring at the expanse of snow flakes falling from the sky. The night wasn't as cold as the others and the effect of the snow made it the more beautiful. White against black. I took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into my jacket. My nose was cold but other than that, my body was warm. I needed time to collect myself, I always did at times like these. When students would leave the academy with shining faces to see their parents again. To return home. I would go to my room in a while and help Yori with her packing, but right now, I felt I couldn t face her. That she would see the sorrow in my eyes, the jealousy in my heart at what she had. I shook my head at myself. I should be grateful, I had so much to be thankful for. I close my eyes against the small snow crystals landing on my bare skin. The sound of the window behind me opening had me turning around, my peace ruined. Fortunately, it was only Zero, with a look of concern crossing his face. That's right, I thought to myself, I had Zero. The thought made me smile and I patted the spot next to me, indicating him to come sit beside me. He does so and look out to where I had been looking a few moments ago. We stay like that for a while, looking at the snow covering the academy. Neither of us talking, comfortable in each other's company.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I look to Zero to see him watching me. I smile at him.

"Looking at the snow."

"Alone?" I nod. He sighs, his breath making a cloud of smoke protrude from his mouth. "You shouldn't be out here alone. I nod.

"I know. I just didn't want to go inside yet." He doesn't say anything, just looks straight ahead. If I could count on anyone to understand the heavy and lonely emotions I was feeling right now it would be Zero and only Zero. We were in a similar predicament though how we got to this predicament was different. We were both alone, with no real family. The difference would be my lack of memory of my real family, but Zero had to witness his parents and brother getting murdered. I scoot myself closer to him, suddenly feeling cold and lonely. I lay my head against his shoulder, closeing my eyes, almost anticipating the moment when he pushes me away. But he doesn't, instead, his body slowlyu relaxes and his heat engulfs me like a blanket. I knew Zero hated snow. It reminded him of the day he lost his family. The falling drops reminded him of the sakura tree. The same for me, when the winter season came, I dreaded the start of the snow and the nightmares of the vampire coming to suck my blood. Another thing we both had in common.

We stayed there, sitting close to each other with my head against his shoulder and my body pressed slightly against his. At that moment I didn't think I had anything to be afraid of. The idea of being alone almost sounded appalling to me at that moment. Why would I ever feel alone? I had this boy with me didn't I? I couldn t help but smile softly to myself at the thought. I never wanted Zero to leave me, if anything, I would need him forever. I took his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze. He looks at me, but I don't move my eyes to his as he keeps them trained on me. After what feels like hours I feel my eyelids getting heavy and falling. I think I fell asleep then because I woke up in one of the chairmans many guest rooms the next morning, my hazy memory feeling almost like a dream. I recalled the memory slowly, the feeling of being lifted up into strong and warm arms. Floating in the air, almost flying. It was Zero, he was carrying me.

"I'll take you to The chairman's residence. You can sleep in the guest room," he had said but I didn t answer, too tired to. Instead, I turned my face to his chest, his scent hitting me like gong. I snuggled closer, noticing the irregular beating of his heart thudding in my ears. I had drifted off in his arms again and woke up again as he lay me down on the bed. I smile at him as thanks, too tired to say anything. He brings the covers up to my chin but I was already asleep and I think I only dreamt that Zero kissed my forehead, so softly that I would have cried if I was conscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day in the chairman's guestroom. There was still some time left for classes to begin so I had enough time to go back to my dorm and get ready. Yori was awake when I came in and I apologized for not coming in last night. We went for breakfast after I had taken a shower, dried my hair and changed my clothes. The cafeteria is almost empty, there are hardly any students left in school and nobody really stays the last day of classes. Zero comes in a few minutes later and doesn't give a second thought into grabbing a chair at our table and laying his head down. I look at the back of his head, remembering the events of yesterday. I couldn't explain it but I felt that the relationship between Zero had I had somehow strengthened. Not that he would ever acknowledge what had happened yesterday night again, but I knew that at that moment both our hearts had connected, in sync. Like we were the only people in the world. Adam and Eve. I didn't realize I was in a daze and I snap back to find that I had been staring at Zero and he was staring back an amused look in his eyes. My face heats and I look down at the tray of food in front of me. That was embarrassing. We finished our food and head to class. There were only a few teachers left teaching class, others had left or gave us a free lesson. I used this time to make up the night I had missed with Yori. She was leaving after school and I spent the free classes talking and spending time with her.<p>

"Cross, I need you to deliver these papers to the chairman," calls the teacher in the middle of the lesson. I look up at the balding head of the same math teacher who had given us the test. I got up and left the class with the papers, promising Yori I wouldn t take long.

The school was quiet, and every window I passed showed me white. The snow was building. It would be hard to go out in this weather. I should have a snow ball fight with Zero when this is over. I almost laughed at the thought. Zero was too mature for that. Still, the idea settled in my head.

"Where are you going?" I jump at the sound and turn around to find Zero smirking at my mini heart-attack. I stick my tongue out to him for scaring me. His cocky smirk widens.

"You didn't answer my question."

I hear a group of boys coming down the hallway behind me. I sigh and lift the papers slightly before bringing it down again. "

The crazy math teacher told me to take these to the chairman," I tell Zero.

"It's Cross and Kiryuu," I hear one of the boys from behind me say. I ignore them. People were still puzzled over the relationship between Zero and I. I was the only one close to Zero, well, as close as you can get. Though some got used to the sight of Him and I together, others still stared.

"Are you willing to have a one-on-one snowball fight with me today?" He blinks at me.

"I feel sorry for them, they have to stay here even when it's vacation cause they have no where else to go."

There was a pang in my heart at their words but I ignored it though I couldn't stop the pain from coming into my eyes. Zero caught my reaction and must've heard them because his fists clenched slightly.

"Your so weak you'll be down with one throw," Zero says to me, his jaw slightly clenched. I frowned at him, pulling my eyebrows together.

"Would not." I knew he was trying to distract me from the guys who wouldn't leave and kept talking behind us. I was trying to distract myself too, couldn't they leave, didn't they have something better to do.

"Though I wouldn't mind making cross feel better." Heat flamed my face at the innuendo intended there. The other guys started laughing. "I know exactly how-"

I heard a sudden thud that made me jump slightly. Zero had used the side of his fist to punch the wall. The guys behind me had stopped talking. I looked at Zero and a shiver ran down my spine, his eyes were murderous and his face was dark. The place where his fists had punched had damaged the area considerably, the wall jutting in where his palms had hit. Nobody moved for a second, his eyes stayed on the group. I didn't dare move. I didn't want him to look at me like that. For a second I worried about the guys on the receiving end. Finally I hear the shuffling of feet and one of them saying, "Let's go."

I breathed a sigh of relief as they're footsteps faded and Zero moved his hands away from the wall. I looked at the hole on the wall, incredulous. He straightened up and turned around, starting to walk away.

"Hold on," I say. He stops. I putting the papers down against a legde on the window and walk towards him quickly so he wouldn t run away. I stand in front of him and look at him, my hands on my hips, trying to show myself angry. Which I was a little. He didn t have to over-react so badly. Everybody talked, we were just here to hear these guys. "Show me your hand."

He looked taken aback, as if he hadn t expected this from me, probably thinking I was going to rebuke him. When he didn t make an effort to move I roll my eyes and reach out my hand and grab him. There was a slight red color that was slowly receeding and before my eyes, the color of his skin returned to normal. Vampire powers do that to you. He snatched his hand away. For a second, my heart stings, his rejection towards me hurts me more than those boys jokes ever could and the pang in my heart makes me numb for a second.

"I'm fine. You should get to class. I'll take the papers to the chairman."

And before I can say anything he gathers the papers I have left on the ledge and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5**- The Visitor

Yori had left, as did most of the students in the entire school. The night class had also gone. Kaname had said good bye and had given me a kiss on the forehead. Now, as I lay alone in my bedroom, the moon the only source of light, I reach my hands up to touch my forehead, which hadn't stopped tingling and burning since Kaname's lips had touched there. I roll over to calm the beating of my heart. I needed to stop this. The idea of Kaname and I together was too good to be true. A fantasy. The world darkened slightly as a brush of clouds covered the moonlight. I got up from my lying position and started to make my way to the chairmans quarters. He had told Zero and I to join him for dinner, that we were having a special guest over who would be residing here for a few days. I didn't really dwell too much into it, thinking that it was one of the chairmans colleges or friends from when he was a hunter. Zero was already sitting on the table as I enter, the chairman set the last dish on the table before he looks up and smiles brightly at me.

"Yuki, your just in time. Come and sit," he says, pulling out a chair. I smile at him and take a seat. The meal is quiet except for the chairmans explanation on how he made his dishes, as usual. The telephone suddenly rings and the chairman pushes his chair back excitedly.

"That's probably them," he says before leaving the room in a ballerina dance.

I grimaced at him. I knew he only did this to rile Zero up. Fortunately, Zero ignored him and the chairman left the room. The silence pierces the air until I hear the chairman open the door.

"I'll have the snowball fight with you."

I look up at Zero. It took me a second to realize that he had, in fact, been talking to me.

"What?"

He rolls his eyes and meets mine.

"I said I'll have the snowball fight with you."

I stare at him for a second to see if he was joking, when he doesn't crack a smile or even twitch his eye, I smile widely at him. I nod my head excitedly.

"Okay. If I win, your treating me to the biggest parfait in town."

He rolls his eyes again, then pauses at his food. His eyes meet mine and my stomach flips at the look he's giving me. His eyes were deep and mischievous at the same time.

"And if I win? he asks, a slow, sly smile growing to match the mocking look in his eyes. I shrug.

"Whatever you want."

He stares at me as I pick up my fork.

"Anything?" he asks. His face growing expressionless except for the teasing note in his eyes, catching me off guard. I look back up at him and nod and smile at him.

"But I'm not going to lose," I say confidently. No matter how false those words might be, I couldn't give up. Again we lapse into silence. Where was the chairman?

"It doesn t take too much to distract you from your depression on Kuran does it." I choke on my food and start coughing, hitting my chest lightly. When the damned piece of food does go down the right pipe, I take a sip of water, just as I'm about to rebook him, the chairman enters.

"They'll be here just in time for dessert," he exclaims excitedly.

* * *

><p>They came just as the chairman set the dessert dish on the table. Zero and I were in the living room, he was sitting on the arm chair by the fire reading while I sat on the sofa. The bell rang and the chairman was running for it before I could get up.<p>

"They're here. Now Kiryuu-kun I want you to be on your best behaviour. Yuki, your beautiful so you can do whatever you want."

Two men enter through the door, one the age of the chairman, Who I'm guessing was Mr. Ootsuki. A burly yet jolly man who entered with a large smile on his face. The chairman, Zero and I greeted him. The second man was close to my and Zero's age. He had wavy brown hair with the same color eyes that twinkled too brightly, a wide set mouth and an angular jaw. He was a little shorter than Zeros height with the same built. His greeted the chairman and nodded to Zero. When his eyes landed on me, he looked me over. Embarrassed, I smile at him and look away quickly.

"You're just in time for dessert," the chairman says, leading the man to the dining room. Both of them talking loudly.

The boy walks towards me and brings his hand up for me to shake. "My names Agari," he says with a big smile on his face. I smile back and shake his hand.

"Yuki. And that's Zero," I say, looking at the boy behind me. Agari's eyes don't move from mine.

"You got a boyfriend Yuki?"

I didn t realize that it was possible to choke on air, but at that moment I did. I let out a cough to clear my throat.

"Um...no I-I don t." His smile widens to reveal his teeth.

"That's good to know."

He hasn t let go of my hand and I look down at it awkwardly. I feel a presence behind me. I look back to see Zero looming over me. Agari lets go of my hand.

"The chairman's waiting for us," he says, his voice slightly gruff as he moves away to let me pass. He walks behind me, between Agari and I. I can't help but smile at the protective instincts Zero has over me. We enter the room and I sit beside the chairman and Zero takes the seat beside me, Agari in front of me. There is a bowl of ice cream in front of me and my mouth waters, immediately I take a chunk and eat it. The chairman and Mr. Ootsuki, start talking and chatting about the good old days. I look up when I feel pricks on my skin to see Agrari with his eyes on me. I look away, suddenly self-conscious. He made me feel uncomfortable. I still feel his eyes on me and suddenly I don t feel like eating. I felt my stomach churn from being inspected so closely. I feel a sensation on my leg. I look up at Agari, he has his head down but his eyes look at me, they are heavy and a smirk takes over his features as he glides his foot up my leg, closer and closer to my thigh. I stand up as if electrcuted, screeching the chair back. The men stop talking and look at me. Agari is staring down at his food, trying to hide his smile. I clear my throat.

"Um...excuse me please." I leave the table before anyone can say anything.

* * *

><p>I couldn't fathom that Agari had actually tried to feel me up in the middle of the table with 3 other persons around us. The next day I decided to skip breakfast and had an early lunch in the kitchen, thereby skipping the next meal. The three men went around campus and talked. I avoided them like the plague for the obvious reason. I couldn't look at Agari without the incident coming back to mind. When our paths did cross, I was grateful that the chairman and Mr. Ootsuki were there with him or else I was afraid of what would happen. It wasn't the fact that anything may or may not happen, I just got a really bad vibe from him. It was during the process of skipping dinner that Zero came to knock at my door. I told him I had a stomach ache and couldn't eat anything.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asks, a hint of worry making its way into his voice. I almost smile at his protectiveness.

"I'm fine, just a smoch ache. I'll feel better if I get some sleep." He pauses for a second and I wait for him to buy it.

"Alright."

Then he leaves.

* * *

><p>It's midnight and my stomach is having a seizure. I toss and turn on my bed to find a comfortable position to lie in but come to no avail. My mind was on food. Sweet wonderous food. I threw the covers off of me. Nobody would be up at this time. Just a little snack to calm my raging stomach. I get up and bring my feet down on the cool floor of my bedroom. I walk to my closet and find a loose sweater I had stolen from Zero and wrap it around myself. I walk out of the room, trying not to make a sound and feeling like an FBI agent at the same time. I made my way to the kitchen and immediately open the fridge. There was left over lasagne from dinner and my mouth watered and I took out a plate and set my piece on it before putting it in the microvave. The hum sounded louder than it should have, especially when I was try to be inconspicuous. Finally it beeped and I took it out before devouring it, burning my tongue in the process. I have never tasted anything so beautiful in my life. I hear the sound of footsteps and I almost choke. Was that Agari? In a moment of panic I sat frozen. It was Zero. I breath a sigh of relief and let a smile light my face.<p>

"Zero," I breath out, "you scared me. I thought you were Agari."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that why you looked so scared?"

My eyes widen. I couldn't tell him about something so embarrassing, I'd never hear the end of it from him. I shake my head, no words came out so I looked away and changed the topic.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought a wild boar had broken into our kitchen so I came to check and found you."

I narrow my eyes at him and stick out my tongue. "I was hungry."

"What about your stomach ache?" I shrugged, embarrassed I had been caught in my lie.

"It's gone."

We both stay there in silence, him standing and me sitting, looking at my empty plate. I know it wasn't good to eat more but I was still hungry. I wanted something sweet. I'm about to get up when I hear the sound of the refidgerator door opening. I see Zero taking out a tub of icecream as well as a can of whip cream. My mouth immediately starts to water and I can't help but stare.

"It's for you." I look up to see him looking at me.

"Huh?"

"I knew that wouldn't be enough for you. I'll put you some icecream."

My heart melted at the gentle act. I smile at him and nod. He gets busy creating my perfect icecream sundae as I sit and watch. I find myself taking glances up at his face. I started to wonder how people can be so different, there was Kaname, a reserved and beautiful man, Agari with his narcisstic and showoffy actions and Zero, the quiet yet caring man who I grew up with. They were all so different from the other and I had to agree with myself that it was Zero's company that I enjoyed the most. Zero licks a smear of icecream that had gotten on the side of his thumb. The kiss he had given me instantly came to mind, but this time I don't blush away from it. I can't seem to. I want to kiss him again. I want to feel his lips against mine and the millions of tingles and fireworks that come along with it. He hands me my icecream.

"Thank you Zero. It looks delicious." He nods and starts putting everything back as I take my first bite. I almost moan out loud in ecstasy. Leave it to Zero to make the best sundae in the world in the middle of the night. I turn to look back at him and see him pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Ew. Your taste and my taste in food are polar opposites."

I scrunch up my nose as he sits down beside me on the table. I can't stop the blush from forming at his close proximity and as my heart skips a beat I think I only imagine the twitch of his lips.

"But we both like the tea you make."

I had decided a long time ago that I could and would only drink the tea that Zero had made by hand. It was probably the only grownup thing I drank. He shrugs.

"After you put 5 heapfuls of sugar in it."

I roll my eyes at him and take another bite. This time I do moan.

"Mnn, Zero. This is so good."

I feel his eyes on me and I turn to look at him. His face is close, not too close but close enough that I can see them burning with an intensity. My stomch drops and my heart beats speed up. He looks at my lips and I see a muscle in his jaw jump. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I want to kiss him. He leans forward, and I almost hyperventalate. But instead of kissing me he takes my chin in his two fingers and tilts my face up. I stare at the space above his head as I feel his tongue lick the side of my chin. I pull my eyebrows together.

"Mnn, it does taste good."

Before I can even lower my head, I see his back leaving the room. I stare at the place he had been and can't control the horald of reactions my body goes into. From sweaty palms to erratic heartbeat and quick gasps. That man would be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6-** The Fight

The next day, instead of spending the day hiding and skipping meals I decided to go to town. When I let the chairman know he told me I had to take someone with me just in case. I couldn't ask Zero after what happened yesterday, I couldn't stop the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach whenever i thought of it, I don't know how I could ever face him. So instead I asked one of the girls who had stayed behind at the academy over Christmas break. Hime was in my class and we were good friends. When I told her I was going to town she jumped at the opportunity to come with me. We called a taxi to take us to town since it was too cold to walk and started towards the shops as soon as we arrived. We took our sweet time shopping. We ate lunch and had my favorite parfait.

"So, why didn t you ask Zero to come with you?"

I cough slightly to clear my throat. I knew I would croak if I answered without a thought.

"He was busy," I say, blushing slightly as I remembered the events of yesterday night. She gives me a puzzled look.

"That's strange I would have thought he would atleast give up some time to hang out with his girlfriend."

I choke as the icecream goes down the wrong pipe in my surprise. I cough and try to compose myself.

"He"-cough- "isn t my boyfriend"-cough.

Hime rolls her eyes but doesn't comment. I stare at her, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Hime, I m serious. Zero would never look at me like that."

She shrugs her shoulders again. "Not from what I've seen."

I wanted to know what she knew, I wanted to know so bad, but I ignore it. We do some more shopping and before we know it, it's twilight. We decide to have dinner then go home. The sky seemed to get darker as we walked through town. As we reach the restaurant a group of loud guys come towards us but we don't pay much attention to them. There were other people on the street so they couldn't do anything.

"Hey Yuki." I stop walking and turn to the familiar voice that had called my name. Agari came towards me from the group of rowdy boys.

"Agari?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "Just meeting up with some friends." I nod. I didn't want to stay here and talk to him. Seeing him again I realized why I had been running away from him in the first place. It was because he alluded such a strange atmosphere, not a good one, not even a mysterious one. Just a bad one. I took a step back.

"Well we should be going now. Its almost nightfall."

"Why don t you come with us?" asks Agari and the other boys let out cat calls and whistles. I blush at their immature behaviour and shake my head to Agari. He had a smirk on his face.

"No thanks, we should really get going." I turn and pull Hime's hand as we walk away.

"You won't get another chance like this again Yuki." I ignore him as I walk, anger starting to build inside me. Who did he think he was? I hardly knew him and he was acting like such a familiar with me. "I guess you would prefer a bloodsucker."

I stop walking, shocked at what he had just said. Anger bubbled inside me and I had to literallly bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything. Hime turns to me, her eyebrows knotted, confused. I couldn't let her hear him. I start to walk again, my feet like lead.

"Or maybe a certain half-breed who follows you around like a love-sick puppy." I freeze. "With his tail between his legs."

I don't hear his friends laughing at the back even though they probably have no idea what he's talking about, I don't hear Hime calling my name and I pull my hand away as she grabs mine. I stride towards Agari. He doesn't have time to open his mouth before I swing my fist back and punch him straight in the face. But that wasn't enough, there was too much adrenaline and anger mixing inside me now, enough to suffocate me. Blood was pumping to my head and that's all I heard, my hands twitched at the after effects of the punch. As he lays on the ground, blood dripping from his nose, I jump on him and deliver every blow I can. At some point the pushes me down and lands a few punches on my face but I roll from under him and start to attack him all over again. I didn't feel any pain at the punches or kicks delivered to me. My mind was focused on hitting him. Just landing punch after punch. Reason and logic was lost to me as I kept going, not evem catching my breath. Suddenly, I was pulled away. I resist as the blood keeps rushing but as I see I'm not being let go of, I try and calm my nerves. Someone had caught Agari too. It's a police officer, I don't have to look back to see a man in a similar uniform holding me. My breathing is laboured and I feel the trickle of blood down my chin and the side of my face.

"What's going on here?" My eyes are directed at Agari in a monstrous glare. How dare he say that? And about Zero of all people. Zero. I was just not going to take that. Not from anyone, not ever. He pointed a hand at me.

"She friggin crazy, she just jumped on me and started beating me up."

The guy behind me nudged me, "Is that true miss?"

My eyes don t leave Agari s. I can't speak, the hate hasn't faded and I want to disfigure his face. I have never felt so angry in my life, my hands are shaking but I don't know what to do about it.

"That's not true officer," I hear a Hime's timid voice say from behind me, "we were minding our own business and they provoked us. Ask anyone."

I hadn't realized a crowd had gathered and I saw some of them start to nod and one of them say, "It s true officer."

"Well, we're gonna have to take you both in for the night until someone posts your bail."

I feel my wrists lock together painfully in the handcuffs. The same with Agari and I smirk as a small cry of pain leaves his mouth as he's pulled along with the police officer to the station. I start to walk along as well before I remember Hime.

"Hime, don t worry about me. Go home."

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note<strong>): Thank you guys for the reviews and the faves. LOVE YOU ALLLLLL. I really like this chapter and i dont know if Yuki is too much OOC here but meh- i liked it. I have already written the next chapter, just gonna edit and post real soon. PEACE OUT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7**- Bailed

I was in jail. I, Yuki Cross, known for my reputation of being a goody-tissue, was a criminal. I felt an electric jolt just thinking about it. Sure I felt guilty and ashamed, but at the same time I felt like I had done something so unexpected and hardcore. It felt good. Different, strangely. It felt weird but kind of in a good way. Though I do realize that it would have been better if I hadn't lost my temper. The pain was hitting me now, on the places Agari had hit me. I could see him in the cell next to me with only the bars separating us. He kept throwing profanities at me but I was too exhausted to listen. The blood had dried on my face bruises were forming there as well as on the rest of my body. I lay down on the concrete bench against the wall. I hadn't gotten any after the incident with Zero last night. Again, the goosbumps form just thinking about it, not only that but the kiss as well. I shut my eyes. Almost feeling his lips on mine before I fall asleep.

Muffled voices woke me up. For a second I didn't remember where I was but then it all came back to me and as I sat up I hissed at the jolt of pain I felt in my ribs. I didn't even want to think about what happened to my face. I looked over at Agari's cell to see him sitting in the corner, his knees against his chest, his face pale and eyes wide as he looks at the three people that approach my cell.

"Yuki Cross, your bails been posted," says the officer as he unlocks the cell and slides the bars aside. Yagari sensei stands beside him and gives me a once over before giving me his usual scrawl and letting out a breath.

"Oh boy, he's not gonna be happy about this," he says, raiseing his hands to scratch the back of his neck.

I only then see Zero standing there behind him, looking down. I stand up and he finally looks at me. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. Disheveled, bloody, and dirty. I walk out of the cell and look at Zero, I notice his hands shaking and his jaw is clenched, his eyes are halfway covered by his hair but I can see flecks of red in them, they re burning. I almost take a step back from him. He loos demonic. He looks away, his hair now covering his eyes entirely.

"I'm gonna head out now, I'm busy," says Yagari sensei, I had almost forgotten he was here. He gave me a pointed look. "You better not tell the old hippie about you being in here, he'll have a heart attack."

I nod, surprised that he actually cared.

"I don't wanna have to fill out a report of it."

I guess not.

Yagari sensei turned and left, his heavy footsteps echoing in the silent cell rooms.

"Agari Kateyama, your bails been posted."

I turn to his cell and the anger that had been surpressed suddenly flares up as I turn to Zero.

"Why did you post his bail?" I ask, my voice leaking with anger.

Agari comes out and Zero still doesn't look at me. He doesn't answer my question. Well it would seem rude to have sent the chairman's friends son to jail and not even post his bail... but still I didn't like it. But I didn't say anymore since Zero had taken the initiative to get me out. I cross my arms and look down.

"Thank you."

He's silent. The guard comes to us. "You guys can leave now."

All three of us get out with Agari a few feet behind us.

"Did Hime tell you what happened?" He hasn't spoken, almost a mute. "I'm sorry you had to come down. She probably told you what happened."

"She did."

Ah, he speaks.

"She told me what Agari called me. What was it? A half-breed, lovesick puppy with its tail between its legs," he says the last part aloud so Agari was able to hear. I saw the man visibly flinch. He may talk big, but he was really a weakling. "And she told me you punch him, started beating him up like a maniac."

At this, I think I saw his lips twitch. I pout at him but didn't know another way to explain my behaviour.

"I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Let's just go home."

"We're not going home yet."

I shivered and goosebumps rose from my skin at the hostility and anger in his voice. I look up to see him staring at me, his eyes like molten lava from thir usual crystel amethyst. He reaches up a hand places his fingers gently under the side of my jaw and with his thumb draws down the trail of dry blood from my lips to my chin. I shiver at the contact. His eyes soften slightly and his fingers trail over my cheek. I hiss as he touches a tender spot that had become a bruise. His eyes harden again and I can't seem to look away from him. He was a predator, in the hunt for his prey. He pulls away and reaches into his pocket. I stare at him as he takes out a black walet and hands it to me.

"There's Yagari sensei's number in there and enough money to post my bail."

"What ar-" But he's already walking away towards Agari.

"Zero?" I call, slightly confused before understanding dawned on me. He wouldn't. Before I can even refute the thought Agari is on the floor.

"Get up." A shiver runs down my spine at the venom and anger laced into every word in Zero's voice. It made my blood run cold and I felt sorry for the guy at the receiving end, no matter how much I hated him. Agari tries to stand up, a fresh flow of blood leaking from his nose. Zero leans down and pulls up on the collor of Agari s shirt. He pushes him against the wall and starts punching him again. I see the uniformed officers coming our way, but Zero doesn't stop hitting. I can't tell from what angle he's hitting from anymore, he seems on a rampage and I can't will my shaking legs to move.

"Zero stop, please." There must have been something in my voice because almost immediately Zero freezes, his raised fist hanging in the air. A few seconds pass as the sound of Agari's breathing fill my ears, I dare to look at him. His face is bloody and bruised, he moans in pain and Zero brings both his hands to his collar and pushes Agari back hard against the wall again. He brings his face closer to him.

"Don t. ever. Touch. Her. Again." My heart skips a beat at his words and at the same time, my hands clench tightly at the wallet in my hands to stop them from shaking and I bite my tongue to stop the whimper of fear from escaping. I've never seen Zero like this. Beyond reason, just a dark and threatening sheen existing in his eyes. An officer comes and pulls Zero away from Agari, leading him to the same station I was in a few minutes ago. I try to calm the beating of my heart. Agari keeps moaning and I hesitantly walk towards him. I see him flinch and start to feel sorry for him.

"I'll call a taxi for you." With that I leave him and walk to the nearest call booth, calling Yagari sensei first then calling for two taxis. One for the man beaten up at the alleyway, and one for the police station.

* * *

><p>After getting an earful from Yagari sensei and posting Zero's bail, we head back to the academy. Zero and I sit in silence as the taxi takes us past the expanse of buildings. I snuck glances in Zero's direction to try and decipher his current mood. But his face was turned away from me, his chin resting on his hands, looking out the window. I wanted to tell him that what he did was stupid but that would have been hypocritical on my part. A shiver ran down my spine at the sheer anger that Zero had exerted during the fight. How far would he have gone if the police hadn't come, if I hadn't been there.<p>

"How are you feeling?" I jumped, surprised at the loudness of the voice in the silent car. Unconsciously, I touched my lip, there was a little cut from when he had punched me. I would be lying if I said the bruises on my body didn't hurt, but that's exactly what I was going to do. Lie.

"I'm fine. Zero, you should be more worried about yourself. Did you get hurt anywhere?" He shook his head, still looking out the window. We lapsed into silence again.

"You didn't have to do that you know," I said, my voice, like a whisper. Now he turned to look at me, but I didn't have the nerve to look at him, instead, I stared down at my thumbs and started fiddling with them. "You didn t have to hurt him for my sake."

He didn't say anything for so long I thought he hadn't heard me, when I gathered enough to look at him the first thing I noticed were his eyes, they were angry, but hurt was also swimming in their depth. His eyebrows were knitted together and the corner of his mouth turned down.

"Why would you ever think that?"

I was surprised by his question. I thought the answer would be obvious.

"Because I don't want you hurt," my voice was hoarse and it cracked. His features relaxed, his figers twitched, his mouth opened as if to say something, then he seemed as if to restraint himself. He was talking with his eyes and I seemed to have gone dumb to his speech.

"What?" again, a whisper.

His hands moved so fast I didn't even notice until he pulled my arm and crushed my body to his. I blinked in surprise.

"Yuki."

His voice is so low, but I hear the restraint there and I try to pull away to see his face but he has a vice like grip around me and tightens it even further. His hand runs through my hair and I feel such a powerful sense of belonging at that moment that tears come to my eyes.

"Don't ever do anything so reckless again."

A lump had formed in my throat so all I could do was nod against his chest. He held me for a few more seconds then let me go, opening the door of the taxi and getting out. For a second I thought he was jumping out of a moving vehicle but then realized we had arrived home. I got out of the taxi just as Zero was paying the taxi driver his fare. He thanked us and left. I started jogging to catch up with Zero.

"No matter what you said to me, I will never regret punching his face."

He turns to me slightly, his eyebrows raised and I couldn't help the sly smile that forms on my lips. His lips break into the same thing and we both chuckle as he opens the door. My heart thumped loudly at the rare sound of Zero's laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8**- Treading On Ice

The chairman later informs us that both Agari and his mentor had gone a few minutes before Zero and I had gotten home. 'Said it was an emergency. I tried to stop them seeing as Agari was bleeding all over the floor but they wouldn't have it. The boy was really shaken up.'  
>I couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking with repressed laughter even though Zero sat with a bored expression. His acting skill were beyond reasonable. The chairman looked at me suspiciously. Days passed as the three of us would just laze around in our pyjamas infront of the fireplace with warm blankets and hot choclates sometimes watching re-runs of dramas and sitcoms on television. The chairman would sometimes leave somewhere for business but be back before the day was out. Zero and I spent this time together. I may have been imagining it but I started to notice him always around me more when the chairman would leave. I wondered if he thought it was because I would get lonely. The snow would do that to me. I was a lonely person, I usually liked to have people around me and I think Zero knew that. So he spent more and more time with me. A few days before winter vacation ended, Zero asked me a about the snowball fight?<p>

"You want to go out? Now?"

He shrugged his shoulder, like it didn't matter to him. I was sitting in the living room watching T.V when Zero had asked me the question from the doorway. I swung my legs off the couch and ran to my room.

"Get ready to lose."

* * *

><p>"Come on Zero, it's not funny."<p>

Contrary to what I said, Zero was shaking with repressed laughter as he looked down at me. I had fallen on the ice multiple times and Zero wasn't helping by just laughing his bum off.

"I knew you were clumsy Yuki, but you just broke your own record."

He hardly finished the sentence before he started laughing again. No matter how beautiful he looked while he laughed with the reflection of snow creating diamonds on his face, his cheeks flushed and his smile that cpuld melt even the thoughest hearts, he was, in fact, laughing at me. After our rigorous snowball fight outside in the snow, I had spotted a stream of ice in the forrest just outside the academy. Thinking I was born a pro, I walked over the ice just to find myself landing on my but. Zero hadn't stopped laughing since. I gave another attempt to stand up, I put my hands under me and pushed my body up then I moved one leg forward and carefully put my weight on it. Just as I was about to smile in triumph, my leg gave way and I ended up on the floor again, my face coming into contact with the cold ice. Laughter filled my ears as Zero headed towards me. I lay still as Zero stood over me, he tried to stop himself from laughing when he saw how angry I looked, though his mouth did break into consequent smiles.

"How about I help you up?"I narrowed my eyes into a glare. Oh, now he helps me. after multiple attempts of just enjoying the show. He offers his hand to me when I lift my face up. Instead of taking it though, I slap it away. He rolls his eyes, a small smile making its way to his face. 'Oh come on Yuki.'

I started to slide away from him. that's right. Slide. Like a caterpillar. Laugh if you want. I didnt know how else to move. I heard a low chuckle behind me and I would bet anything that he was holding a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting with laughter.

"Oh, come on don't be mad Yuki.'

I kept crawling. After I thought I had crawled enough, I looked back and Zero on the other end of the stream, a good deal of distance covering us. I stuck my tongue out at him and I heard him let out an annoyed breath. Again, I tried getting up. Pushing myself on my legs and flapping my arms out to balance myself, I was finally able to stand. I let out a joyous laugh and turned to Zero. He was smiling at me, and my smile slid slightly at the surprised thump I felt in my heart. What was that? He started towards me when I heard a sound, it wasn't the thump of my heart this time, it was a crack. A loud crack, I look down at the ice and notice a large scar forming on the ground, right under me. I look up at Zero, his face has fallen into that of shock, his eyes wide as he looks at the ground under me. Another crack.

"YUKI!"

The ground breaks under me and my body falls through the layer of ice. My eyes squeeze shut and my brain stops processing as the cold and harsh pain hits me. My body becomes paralyzed as the freezing cold of the ice wraps around my body like a caccoon, strangling me, leaving me immobile. I can't breath, there a loud ringing in my ear that clouds my mind, and my body is hit with a thousand needles. I will myself to move, I had to get out. I reach my hand out, catching the edge of the hole I had fallen through. I pull myself out as my fingers almost give way at the slippery ice. I see Zero running towards me, he's in a panic and I try to hold on the edge as he gets slides to his knees and reaches out a hand to mine just as I let go. He pulls me out of the water. My body feels like a ton of weights and I can't move, the cold is freezing me. My heart is stopping, my teeth chatter and my hands shake uncontrollably. He pulls me to him and holds me against his body. Even the warmth radiating from his body can do nothing as I lay against him shivering.

Distantly I hear my name being called over and over again. I move my eyes to Zero as he takes off his coat and puts it around me. He picks me up, his arms under my neck and knees, bridal style. I see his lips moving and realize he's the one calling my name. I try to stop my hands from shaking as they clutch at his shirt. He carries me to the chairmans headquarters and almost breaks the door, trying to open it. The chairman wasn't here so he could ask him for help. I felt about numb now, I couldn't feel a thing, but my body doesn't stop shivering. I hear nothing except for the shattering of my teeth and the pounding of my heart in my ears. He takes me to the bathroom and sits down under the shower with me on his lap. He blasts the hot water and it washes down over my face as I feel Zero's body hug me closer to his. The hot water feels strange against my numb skin, but slowly, my body starts to warm up. I close my eyes and emerge myself under the water. Zero removes his jacket from around me, then my own, then my sweater and then my shirt. I remove my boots, socks and pants with my numb and shivering hands and am left my a thin shift that reveals my bra and pants as it's soaked in water. At this point I wouldn't care who saw me, my body was returning back to its normal temperature under the water. I take a deep breath. That was one of the most horrifying moments of my life. I put my face in my hands, the danger I had been in. The thought of being alive after that shook me up. I suddenly didn't have the energy to be shocked, just grateful. I was here. I was okay. I felt something heavy land softly against my back, I turn my face slightly and see that Zero has laid his forehead against my back. The intimacy of the moment brings a blush to my face but it's easy to ignore.

"Yuki..." his voice broke and tears fell from my eyes at the tenderness and worry in his tone. He reaches his hand to wrap around my fore-arm, as if he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. I felt his hands shakeing. I reached my other arm and bring his hands to my mouth and kiss his palm. He stiffen's against me but I dont let him go. I don't want to and I don't think I can. It's alright, I'm alright. Zero is here, Everything's fine.

* * *

><p>We sat there for a long time under the spray of the shower, so long that my fingertips had wrinkled and resembled raisins. Zero got up before me, he was as drenched as I was. He went out and got a towel and my clothes for me. I put them on and leave the bathroom. Zero's waiting for me outside and he hands me a sweater and a pair of my favorite fuzzy pink socks, I roll my eyes at his judging look and we both head to the living room where there's a fire growing. I sit right in front of the flames, I wasn't cold anymore but just the very thought of the ice had me shivering to my core. Zero got me hot coacoa and threw a blanket over my shoulders. I turn to smile at him, which, as expected he doesnt return, but looks at me worridly.<p>

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

i shake my head. "I'm completely fine. Just a little cold."

He nods and takes a deep breath before resting his head back and closing his eyes. I return my gaze to the danceing flames of the fire, trying not to think of the ice outside and focus my attention at the steaming drink in my hand. All we could hear was the sound of the fire crackling and the occassional sip of my drink. Zero distracts me from my thoughts by murmuring something I don't hear.

"What?" I ask, turning to him.

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice barely a whisper. My eyebrows knot in confusion.

"For what?" He's quiet. I get up and wrap the blanket tighter around myself as i sit down beside him, facing him. "Zero, for what?"

"I couldn't stop that from happening."

I stare at him, confusion still evident on my face. I shake my head at him.

"Zero... what are you talking about. That wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't save you."

"But you did."

"I shouldnt have let that happen in the first place."

"Zero, I wouldnt be here, if you hadn't been there."

His jaw clenches and his hands to turn to fists when I say that. He lifts his head to look at me, his eyes half covered by his hair that glows with the fire. The part of his gaze I could see was smouldering, there was something I didnt recognize there, but it made my heart beat harder. "

You shouldn't worry about me so much."

He let's out a breath and turns away. We stay like that for a while, I didn't understand why but my heart woldn't stop pounding against my ribcage. What was wrong with me? I wasn't cold or scared or hurt anymore. I allowed myself to ponder over this issue in the silence we both created. I dared to take a peek at Zero, right at that moment, my stomach gave a flip and my breath caught. That wasn't possible. I couldn't start having feelings for Zero could I? The kiss we had shared came to mind and I blushed at the memory. However, no matter how many times I told myself that it just wasn't meant to happen, I couldn't make myself forget the feel of his soft lips against mine. I turn away from him and get up, my heart was about to burst and it hurt in a weird kind of way.

"I-I'm going to bed."

He nods without looking at me. I turn and leave the room, my face flushed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and sorry i haven't updated in the longest time but i'm having severe writers block for this fic. i'll probably discontinue it if idea don't start popping up in this pea i call a brain. Love you all XD


End file.
